MAGGIE AND DELOS: BLOOMING
by Elesary
Summary: MAGGIE STRUGGLES TO GET DELOS TO LEAVE HIS HOME AND JOIN CIRCLE DAYBREAK
1. Chapter 1

MAGGIE AND DELOS: BLOOMING

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER BLACK DAWN

I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD

He leaned over and kissed me, as lightly as a raindrop, and we were both falling…

Until I woke up. I sighed. "Are you alright Maggie?" Delos asked, sounding worried.

"Of course. It was just a dream." I told him

His frown increased. "Tell me about it." He ordered. Princes, I sighed. I raised my eyebrows. "Please?" he said. Catching on.

I smiled at him. His breath hitched. I smiled wider.

"Fine." I relented. "Why don't I show you instead?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I smiled and pulled on the silver cord in my chest. He fell into my mind.

I showed him the dream.

I felt him smile.

"Do you really love me that much?" he asked me.

"No" I replied. I felt his heart-wrenching pain. Aching to ease it I told the truth.

"I love you more."

The pain eased.

He smiled. Then frowned.

"Please don't do that. I don't like it." His voice was hurt. I felt regret begin to eat at my stomach.

"I am so sorry, Delos I love you, I love you, I love you." I said kissing all over his face.

"That's okay, princess" he said. I was shocked.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Yes. PRINCESS. Deal with it." I could feel him roll his eyes.

I pouted.

"Fine"

Then the door opened and I was looking at a very angry big brother.

" Hi Miles." I gulped. Delos was laying on top of me. Oops.

WELL??????????

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. MAGGIE AND DELOS: FURIOUS

MAGGIE AND DELOS: FURIOUS

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO..

STRAWBERRIES 14

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

NIGHTWORLDFREAK

CHAR17

ALYSSA BELIKOV

DISCLAIMED

------------------------DELOS POV-------------------------------------------------------------------

The door was opened my Miles. "H…Hi Miles." Maggie said.

Miles looked furious. He pointed a finger at me and said. "You. Out. I need to talk to my sister. And then you and I are going to have a little chat." I chocked back a laugh he actually thought that I was going to leave.

"Excuse me but this my room, my castle, my kingdom. If you don't want my presence you can leave. In fact I wish you would, the only reason I haven't had your overprotective butt kicked out of here is because of her." I smiled at my princess.

Miles lifted his chin. "Come on Maggie, we're leaving. Pack your stuff, we are going home." He smiled at me in victory, obviously forgetting who his sister was.

Maggie went to stand by her brother. I looked at her. " Will you stay with me, princess?" I asked. Her eyes filled.

She nodded and turned to Miles. " Miles." She said gently. "I am sorry but I am home." She tried to go back to my side, but he grabbed her hand. I growled.

"LET. HER. GO." I said, or rather growled. He was going to die. "NOW". His face became territorial and defensive. He tried to push Maggie behind him. He failed. She wrenched her hand away and stood between us.

Her eyes were wet. "Please stop." She begged in a whisper. I was at her side in an instant. I held her to my chest.

I whispered. "It's okay Maggie, it will all be all right, princess." Over and over. Miles was there too and he held her hand. I didn't mind, much.

When she calmed down she was very, very angry. "You are so stupid." She shouted. "I will NOT choose between you." We stood quietly and waited for her to finish.

She turned to Miles. "What do you against him?" she gestured to me.

His face flushed. " How many reasons do I need?" he began ticking off his fingers. " 1. He is a leech. 2. He is using you. 3. he is wrong for you. He is just like Steven." I snarled as she winced at the name.

"Stop. Now." She said. We did. She turned to Miles. " I don't care if he is a vampire. You are a shapeshifter. How is that any defferent? Trust me he is not using me. I know when people are using me. He is my soulmate. He was made for me."

She glared at me. "What do you have against him?"

" He is too overprotective." I complained. " he doesn't like it when I do this." I leaned down and kissed her. The moment my lips touched hers I lost reason. All I knew was her perfection. She made me want to be a better person.

" I love you." I whispered.

Miles was pissed to say the least. He walked up to me and said. "If you ever hurt her I swear I will kill you." I believed him. But it was unnecessary, I would never hurt her.

I snapped a solute. "Yes sir. Now get out." He shot me a death-glare. Then he left. Maggie shut the door behind him.

I turned her to face me. "Who is Steven?" she cringed.

PLEASE REVIEW. PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?

IF YOU LIKE IT YOU MIGHT LIKE MY OTHER STORIES. READ THEM TOO.

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	3. MAGGIE AND DELOS: GOING HOME

MAGGIE AND DELOS: GOING HOME

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

CHARL7

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

RASHEL-JORDAN

DANIELLE

VAMPIREORVAMPYRE

MAXIMUMRIDEFREAK

SECRETRUNE

DISCLAIMED

-MAGGIE POV-

I know I cringed. His eyes became preditary. I felt a tendril of thought pushing into my head, trying to find the answers. I blocked him, pouring all my awareness into the marble wall. I didn't want him to see the memories that were flooding my mind.

"Damn it Maggie! What aren't you telling me?" he asked when he realized that he wasn't getting in. His eyes searched mine.

I shook my head mutely.

He put his hands on my face. "Don't hide from me Princess." His eyes were sad.

But I couldn't tell him. I wouldn't walk that black road again, Steven had hurt me so much…I couldn't-wouldn't relive that.

"I can't tell you Delos, please it was a long time ago. And Stevey doesn't matter anymore." I whispered, one tiny tear streaked down my face. I reached up to wipe it away, but he beat me to it.

"Stevey?" he asked. "You use a cute nickname for someone who doesn't matter? Right Maggie, that makes so much sense." His sarcastic tone cracked like a whip, and I winced.

His face turned sorrowful and gentle. He touched my face softly. " I'm so sorry Princess, I won't push. But I wish you'd trust me."

I took a deep breath "He was my best friend for years, as much as brother to me as Miles was. But apparently friendship wasn't enough for Steven." My voice was monotone, my face was blank. I felt no emotion.

I laughed tonelessly, "Who was Steven you ask? He was my best friend who tried to kill me when I wouldn't kiss him."

Delos' face shut down. "He's dead." he said in a calm and calculated voice. "Maggie, pack your bags, we are visiting your parents. Go get Miles, I don't trust him in our house while we're away."

"But we don't have any bags, I was kidnapped by slave traders." I protested.

"Now."

I ran to find Miles. I found him in his little turret room. "Miles, we're visiting Mom and Dad."

He grinned. "I told you he was no better then Steven." He started to whistle because he thought I was leaving Delos.

"You're wrong Miles. Delos is coming with us, he wants to kill Steven." My brother stopped whistling and whirled on me.

"You're not going to let him are you?" he asked angrily, "He's your best friend."

My heart iced back over. "He tried to kill me Miles, I want to see him rot in hell forever." To my surprise I meant every word. I really wanted him dead.

Delos entered the room, "that's my girl." He hugged me from behind.

Miles snorted, "Fine, whatever Maggie, lets go kill your friend."

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	4. Silver Needles

Delos and Maggie: silver needles

This chapter is dedicated to…

Pierulestheworld

Shout outs to…

Vampire 12

Too lazy to sign in

MaGgIeIsAsTaR

MeganddiafanaticO.o

Starr1095

Night Worlder 13

Disclaimed

-Delos pov-

Maggie had dicided I needed to be sedated after I tried to kill a monster called a "bus."

I was huge and it smelled noxious and it made growling sounds and belched smoke. Maggie said they transported people, like horses.

So Miles drove to a clinic in a car, like a smaller bus, and got something called a syringe. It was full of a clear fluid. "What does it do?" I asked apprehensively.

Miles smiled with relish. "I get to shove something sharp into your arm and push in a liquid that could kill you if I got the dosage wrong. If I got it right, well, you'll be asleep for a long time. And helpless."

It didnt exactly make me feel better. But seeing Maggie punch Miles in the arm did.

"Is your brother really going to kill me?" I asked Maggie. I wouldn't have been worried about Miles if we had been home. But out here, where it was all flushing toilets (They barely even smelled!) and flashing lights it was Miles' territory. If I wasn't careful, he'd shove me infront of a mini- bus, or car.

"Of course not. Now take the meds before you scare more bus drivers." Maggie laughed, taking the needle (though it had no eye for thread and was thinner then any other one I had ever seen) from her brother.

I eyed it savagely. Maggie smiled, "Come her Delos, I want to kiss you." Her voice was husky and soft.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't, I was a prince, and she should come to me. I hooded my eyes. "I think you should come here, Princess." I suggested.

Her eyes glazed and I smiled, but Miles was furious, which made me smirk. "Goddamn it!" he snarled and grabbed the syringe from his distracted sisters hands.

He rushed me and stabbed my arm. I barely felt the needle or the rush of cold liquid to my blood stream. All I could see was a bus monster, sitting and watching us with glowing yellow eyes as willing human sacrifices walked in its side mouth.

Then it went dark. And I slept.

Thanks for reading

Please Review

P L V

-Elesary-


End file.
